


The Christmas Angel

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Extravaganza, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Rhonda is a Christmas Angel and doesn’t even know it.  Simon, Jim and Blair will be sure to tell her how good hearted she is.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Extravaganza





	The Christmas Angel

** **

**   
**

The Christmas Angel

**   
  
**

Blair walked up to Jim and said, “Did you see the flyers that were printed up by Rhonda? It’s about the Secret Santa Program. Not one person has signed up for it. Well, other than me. Rhonda is very sad. She thought she could count on all of you to help her with these families over the holidays.”

“Chief, I just got done working a case-I haven’t seen anybody or anything about Christmas.”

Blair handed Jim the letter from Rhonda and Jim read it aloud so that everyone in the bullpen could hear him. 

_We have 25 families that are in need of clothing, blankets, shoes and food for the holidays. We hope to have one officer sign up for each family and help everyone have a good Christmas._

_There are a lot of things you can ask me if you have questions. Please feel free to call my extension or just walk up and talk to me. At my desk is a pile of 25 papers with the needs and wants for each family. I’m hoping to hear from some of you soon._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Rhonda_

Jim looked around and continued, “I can’t believe that you all haven’t signed up for a family so far. What is wrong with you? I think I’ll sign up for two families since there seems to be no one else doing it. I’m ashamed to say you’re my co-workers.” Jim walked over to Rhonda’s desk and asked for two families. 

Rhonda was thrilled. She handed two sets of papers to Jim and told him to ask questions if he had any problems. 

Jim walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked over and saw a line of his co-workers at Rhonda’s desk and smiled. His little tantrum had worked. 

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, “That was cool, Jim. But I already got two families for me and you.”

Jim looked fondly at his lover and said, “I guess we’ll have four families then, Chief. We’ll make it work. I’m going to go upstairs and rant in Homicide until they come down to help out too. See you in a bit.”

Megan walked over to Blair and said, “Where is Jimbo going with Rhonda’s letter?”

“Homicide. He wanted them to get down here in line too. We’ll see if his little fit up there works.” Blair smiled at Megan.

“I got a family of three little girls and I’m already regretting it. I always got toys meant for boys at Christmas time. Who do you have?” Megan asked, hoping Blair would trade with her. 

“I have one family that is three little boys, will that suit you better?”

“Oh, could we trade, Sandy?”

“As long as you tell Rhonda that we switched. I expect you to go over there and tell her as much. Here are the papers for the three boys.”

Megan took Blair’s and handed him hers and off she went to see Rhonda.

Jim came back into the bullpen followed by ten people from Homicide. Blair was thrilled that it had worked. Both Jim and Blair were sitting there doing paperwork when two guys from Homicide walked up to Jim’s desk. The first guy, named Nathan Milton, said, “Rhonda said you guys took four families and we’re short two families for the two of us. Would you share?” 

“Nathan, that’s really nice. Be sure to tell Rhonda which family you got. You’re going to be getting them a toy, a blanket, a bag of food for Christmas dinner and anything else you can think of. Are you sure you’re up to this?” Jim asked. 

“I have a question. What if it’s a six year old? I have no idea what to get young children? We should have someone in charge of telling us what to get as gifts,” Nathan asked and then just stood there hoping for an answer. 

Blair picked up one of the papers with his family on it and said, “This one is a family of three. A little girl, four years old, and her parents. I would suggest you coming to me and I’ll tell you what to get her for Christmas. And you should get something nice for the parents too. Like slippers or something like that. Would you feel comfortable asking me for help?”

Nathan’s partner Bob Billings said, “I think that would be great. That would help us a lot. We want to make this day super nice for them. Ellison, who do you have for me?”

“It’s a family of four. Two children, five and seven. Both boys. And you can call Blair anytime you’d like. Blair, give him one of your cards and put your cellphone number on the back,” Jim ordered.

Nathan said, “I’ll take a card too, Blair. You should tell the other guys from homicide that you’re willing to help out with the decision making. Maybe Rhonda would like to know also.”

Blair stood up with his stack of business cards and said, “I’ll go and tell Rhonda right now.”

He left his desk and walked over and started talking to Rhonda. Nathan said, “Ellison, is he good at everything?”

Jim got pissed and then realized he didn’t mean it like it sounded. “Yes, he’s very helpful and loves to do good deeds.”

Bob asked, “So do we get them a turkey and thaw it out before we give it to them?”

“Yeah, that would be my guess. We’re going to take a pumpkin pie and all the Christmas trimmings. Blair has a list made up already. Do you want me to copy it?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great for both of us.”

Blair came back and saw what Jim was doing and said, “I can give you some ideas right now of what they would like for Christmas. We could add them to the list.” 

Simon walked over to Jim and said, “Are we working today or just chatting?”

Jim smiled and said, “It’s the Secret Santa job we’re all on. We’ll catch up as soon as we’re done here.”

Before long, Nathan and Bob left and Jim and Blair finished their paperwork for Simon. When Jim got back from Simon’s office, Blair took all the Secret Santa paperwork out and started making notes. He suddenly stood up and said, “I have to go and ask Rhonda something really fast.”

“Knock yourself out, Chief.” 

When Blair came back he was happier than ever. “Neither of our families have a tree. So we’re getting a small artificial one and decorating it. We’ll deliver it on the 24th after the kids go to bed. You don’t mind do you?”

“Don’t mind at all, Chief. Is there any way we can call them so we know what time to take the gifts, tree and food over?” 

“Yes, Rhonda gave us the info of address and phone numbers. We’ll make sure about the trees before we bring one over.”

Jim stood up and said, “For anyone that is donating to a family you might want to think about getting a small tree and decorating it for them. Blair brought it up and it makes perfect sense to me. The kid or kids will go to bed and wake up the next day with not only gifts but a tree and food for the holiday.”

Rhonda had been listening and said, “I’ll go up and tell the guys in Homicide. The rest of you could think about it too.”

Simon walked over to Jim’s desk and asked, “Would you like to go to lunch with me and Rhonda? I mean, you too, Sandburg. I’d like to thank her for doing this and make her day with free lunch. I happen to know she loves Red Lobster, so that’s where we’re going.”

“That’s a terrific idea, Simon. Count us both in. Blair is happier than I’ve seen him in ages. He loves doing this kind of thing. Thanks to Rhonda we now have something special to do with our days and nights.”

Rhonda walked back into the bullpen happy as could be. Simon walked over to her and asked her about lunch and she got her things to head out with Simon. She was joined by Blair and Jim and was thrilled to find out that they were going too. 

There was going to be 25 families taken of this year because of Rhonda. She was a gem, that was for sure.


End file.
